


New Beginnings

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Daddy Daughter Dance, M/M, Mpreg, Step-parents, parenting, this is more about tweek bonding with craigs daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek doesn’t want to push her, so they’re both a little cautious of one another. Tweek doesn’t want to barge in and fill a role she hasn’t given him yet. She’s never had a second parental figure before, and Tweek doesn’t want to force himself into that slot. He barely feels worthy of being the father to his biological child, let alone a stepdad figure to this poor little girl who’s life he’s just invaded.Or Tweek takes Craig's daughter to a daddy daughter dance because Craig is unable.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to even out the serious thing I'm working on. Tweek takes Craig's daughter to a daddy daughter dance because Craig can't. Or Tweek learns to be a step parent one day at a time.

Craig groans as he shifts his weight uncomfortably on the couch. Tweek hands him a pillow to put under his back sympathetically. 

“I don’t know how I convinced myself to do this again” Craig complains, he sighs as he adjusts the pillow. 

“Because you have one  _ -nnn-  _ beautiful child whose existence convinced you having another would be amazing?” Tweek offers. He has no experience in this, Ivy, Craig’s first child was here long before Tweek ever was. For most of their time dating Craig had kept Ivy pretty separate from Tweek. Not that he hid her existence, Tweek knew there was a kid from the jump but he didn’t meet her for nearly a year into their relationship. They were supposed to be taking it slow, but their plans were foiled when they were surprised by baby #2. This baby is Tweek’s first biological child but he feels it would be wrong to just ignore Ivy, even if their relationship isn’t “there” yet.

Tweek knows what moved in really suddenly, now there’s a new baby and her life is changing faster than she can really comprehend. While Craig holds responsibility too, Tweek knows that in her eyes he is probably the catalyst for these huge changes. Tweek doesn’t want to push her, so they’re both a little cautious of one another. Tweek doesn’t want to barge in and fill a role she hasn’t given him yet. She’s never had a second parental figure before, and Tweek doesn’t want to force himself into that slot. He barely feels worthy of being the father to his biological child, let alone a stepdad figure to this poor little girl who’s life he’s just invaded. 

“You’re right” Craig replies, “all I remember about having Ivy was all the mushy, gooey, cute stuff. Your brain tricks you into wanting more.” 

“I’m glad we’re having a baby” Tweek says “I know it’s sooner than we  _ -ah-  _ intended but I love you a lot and I can’t imagine things being any other way.”

It’s not like they’ve just met or anything, they’ve been dating for nearly two years. It’s just now there’s a baby and they live together. The living together part is going alright, Tweek doesn’t mind doing things like cooking or cleaning if Craig is doing something with Ivy. Tweek knows he will have to take on more responsibility with her but he hopes to let her take the lead. 

“I’m glad we’re having a baby too” Craig reassures him “being pregnant just sucks.”

“I wouldn’t know” Tweek shrugs, he’s a little in awe of how Craig does it honestly. This pregnancy has been more difficult for him than his pregnancy with Ivy, or at least that’s what Craig told him. Tweek didn’t know Craig during that period of his life. He claims he had more energy the first time around and felt less nauseous. Tweek has never been pregnant in his entire life, so he takes Craig’s word for it. 

“Lucky you have me, so you don’t have to find out” Craig replies with a laugh. 

“I’m grateful to you though, for not only like,  _ actually  _ having my baby but also  _ -hnn-  _ letting me into your family” Tweek says sincerely l

“It’s ours now” Craig says with a shrug “it feels right, like this is how it should be.”

Tweek agrees for the most part, even if he is still working out who he is as a father and stepfather. Craig reaches over and takes his hand. They don’t speak but smile at one another in silence, their eyes doing all the talking required. It feels like forever and a split second all at the same time. 

Their moment is interrupted by the banging of the door. Couple time is over for now, Ivy is home from school. 

Ivy is seven and a strikingly independent child. Tweek supposes some of that self sufficiency probably comes from being the only child of a single young parent, but it amazes him just the same. 

“Hi daddy, hi Tweek” she greets as she discards her school bag “I have a note.”

“A good note or a bad note?” Craig asks.

“Neither, it’s a note about the dance” she replies, digging through her bag until she finds the yellow piece of paper. She folded it up nicely then placed it in her book to keep it safe and neat. Tweek would’ve just shoved it in the school bag in a crumpled heap at her age. 

She hands the folded yellow paper to Craig. Craig opens it and begins to read, his expression goes from mildly amused to horrified in a few seconds. Tweek watches in confusion, he knows better than to get in between Craig and Ivy business.

“So, can we go?” Ivy asks him, swaying on her tippy toes trying to read Craig’s expression.

“I would love to Ivy” he says quietly, “but I can’t.”

“ _ Why?”  _ She whines “I was excited for it!”

“Because this dance is gonna be on right when the baby is due” Craig says forlornly. Another way for the baby to change her life and get in the way of her plans. “If I’m not waiting to have the baby, I will probably be in hospital or recovering. You get quite sore after having a baby” Craig tries to explain to her “I won’t be able to, I’m so sorry.”

“So I can’t go? I wanted to go so bad!” Ivy laments.

“No, Ivy, of course you can still go! I just can’t take you, I can see if grandad is available, or maybe even Aunt Tricia? I know it’s supposed to be a daddy daughter dance but I’m sure they’ll make exceptions?” Craig struggles for an alternative, hoping to avoid tears. Tweek is sure Ivy's grandad would love to take her. 

“What about Tweek?” Ivy asks, almost shyly. Tweek is taken aback, he’d never really thought he held  _ that  _ much emotional value to her. 

“Do… do you want me too?” He asks, so unsure and worried that he’ll say the wrong thing.

“Well, you’re having a baby with  _ my  _ daddy and the baby will be  _ my  _ sister so I guess that makes you kinda my daddy anyway?” Ivy explains. Tweek likes her logic, if that makes him dad material in her eyes he’s willing to take it. Ivy is also convinced the baby will be a girl, probably because she badly wants a sister. Craig and Tweek haven’t found out the gender, wanting a surprise, they can only hope that if they do have a boy that Ivy will accept her fate.

“Well sure, if that’s what you want Ivy, I would be  _ -nghh-  _ honoured to take you” Tweek replies, smiling warmly. He just got asked to a daddy-daughter dance by his not-quite stepdaughter, there’s nothing more humbling for him right now.

“That’s a great idea” Craig beams “it’ll be great bonding for you guys.”

“You can take me Tweek, you’re fun too” Ivy nods, with her approval it’s official.

“Okay, well that settles that, I’m so glad you wanna go with Tweek Ivy” Craig encourages. Craig always wants to try and get them to do more things together, but Tweek is very much letting Ivy take the lead.

“Well Tweek is my family too… if you get married” she smirks. She very much wants them to get married, but Tweek thinks it’s mainly because she wants to attend the party and brag about it to friends from school. 

“Don’t be cheeky, he’s family now too” Craig replies, she giggles in return. 

“He gave me my sister so he’s okay” she shrugs.

“I’m gonna be so unpopular if this baby is a  _ -gah-  _ boy, aren’t I?” Tweek points out, all three of them are still laughing.

“I’ll forgive you” Ivy says cheekily, and with that, the conversation swiftly turns to homework. Tweek spends his entire time making dinner with a happy warm feeling in his chest, still in disbelief that Ivy wanted to take  _ him.  _ He’s got to get this right.

—

Craig got pregnant with Ivy when he was still in high school. Tweek didn't know him then, he couldn't even imagine. Tweek's biggest problems at that age were wishing he'd get laid and math homework. (Although, getting laid was how Craig found himself in his situation, so maybe it was for the best that teenage Tweek's longest relationship was with his right hand.) Tweek can't imagine taking on such a mature responsibility, he doesn't think he could've risen to the challenge. 

They're both 23 now, which is younger than Tweek had predicted he'd be having children but sometimes when something is right you just have to go with it. Tweek can't imagine  _ not  _ being with Craig and anticipating the arrival of this baby together now. He's still got a lot to learn about parenting and day to day baby care, but he knows that he and Craig will do that together. Family life is Tweek's new normal now.

Tweek met Craig on tinder. Tweek didn't do much else with his life but studying and working and hadn't really found the time to meet anyone. He signed up for tinder now feeling particularly hopeful and he used it seldomly. Craig was about the same, they didn't have many matches between them. But Craig had been sort of forced to sign up, his sister had done it for him and he'd only be using it at her request. 

Then they matched each other.

Tweek remembers liking Craig's smile. It wasn't some kind of picture perfect Instagram smile, it was a nervous, slightly crooked smile and Tweek found it endearing. He swiped right, expecting it to go nowhere. Craig told him that he swiped left on Tweek because he thought his picture looked cute, and he also thought it wouldn't go anywhere. They matched and Craig's sister Tricia forced Craig to begin the conversation. 

It was awkward at first, Tweek has never been good at small talk and Craig has been out of the dating game for a long time. Craig has a dry sarcastic sense of humor that Tweek found amusing. Eventually the conversation picked up and became easy. Tweek decided to take the plunge and ask if they could meet. It took a bit of negotiation to find a day they were both free. But the first date was amazing, when they finally got to it. They clicked and laughed and chatted well into the night. At the end of the date Craig confessed that he had a child, and that he was late getting home to said child. Tweek happily dropped him off home, assuring Craig that a child wasn't a dealbreaker and hoping to see him again.

Tweek was sort of bluffing. He wasn't actually  _ sure  _ if somebody having a child was a real for him. He thought it probably should be, but he just liked Craig so much. But between the first and second date Tweek had made up his mind. He was stuck on Craig and wanted to pursue him. He was going to have to figure out how the kid would fit into all of this later. 

Craig was clear that he didn't want Tweek meeting Ivy straight away. Tweek wasn't offended, he realised that he didn't feel ready to meet her either. You have to be careful with things like this, no point coming into a kids life only to potentially walk out again. 

Tweek met her around a year into the relationship. She wasn't super interested in him at first, their relationship was just sort of… awkward. They were working on it, then Craig fell pregnant and that changed everything. Slow was no longer an option and they had little choice but to turn Ivy's life upside down. Tweek received his degree in information technology not too long after he moved in with Craig and Ivy and hit the ground running looking for a job. He did find one, which was going to provide a lot more security for the new family they were beginning to assemble. Before Tweek knew it, they were here. Craig is approaching the third trimester, Ivy seven and he is a holder of a degree. 

—

Craig is shattered, Tweek can tell but being a parent seems to mean you push that down and carry on. Craig has worked at his job all day, Tweek too (but Tweek isn't pregnant), they've collected Ivy from school and now they're hitting the mall looking for a dress for her to wear to the dance. 

Tweek offered to take her alone, but they both know she wants Craig to be a part of this process. Since he can't actually take her to the dance she wants him to be involved any other way he can. Tweek gets it, she wants something to be about her. Craig's attention can't always be wholly on the new baby. Tweek could have done this without Craig, he knows Ivy and isn't totally clueless about how to interact with her. But he also understands that sometimes she just needs her daddy. 

He knows Ivy's favorite colour is purple. Tweek and Craig often joke about Craig missing the mark naming her Ivy after a green plant, when he could've chosen Violet or any other purple flower. Tweek also knows that Ivy likes sparkles and tulle. She'll probably grow out of it in a few years, so they're taking advantage of her wanting to wear cute dresses before she decides she's too old. They're going to let her choose her outfit (within reason, obviously they're not out here buying her Gucci) but Tweek has a hunch he knows what she will pick. Well he has a vague idea, he doesn't know what specific dresses Target will have in stock. Ivy also hasn't seemed to have hit that age where she is aware of or cares about brand names, so she's more than happy to shop at Target. She's just happy that they're shopping especially for her. 

She holds Tweeks hand and pulls him along excitedly. She knows better than to do this with Craig who is not capable of moving particularly fast at the moment.

"Hurry up daddy!" She calls back to him.

Poor Craig struggles behind them. He's already so exhausted from working all day and being pregnant. 

"I know you're excited but daddy's  _ -nnn-  _ tired" Tweek explains "having a baby in your belly is heavy."

"Sounds hard" Ivy replies, slowing down a little "I won't do it when I'm a grown up."

"No?" Tweek says, amused.

"No. I only want to do fun things when I'm a grown up and I'm in charge" she says "having a baby seems like it's no fun."

"It's hard for the person growing the baby" Tweek replies "daddy gives up some of his own energy and nutrients so the baby can grow."

"That's nice of him to do. Did he do it for me too?" She muses. Tweek enjoys her logic process, that it was "nice" of Craig to give birth to her. He supposes she's not wrong. 

"Yes, that's why parents  _ -ah- _ love their babies so much. They gave up so much to bring them into the world" Tweek tries to explain "it helps them bond." 

"But you didn't have  _ me _ ." Ivy points out "You didn't even help make me, at school some of my friends have a mummy and daddy. I only have daddy."

"Sometimes that happens, it doesn't mean your  _ -hnn-  _ daddy loves you any less. He loves you double" Tweek says, nudging her with a smile.

"But what about  _ you  _ though? I'm not your baby, but you do love me? Right?" She asks him, sounding confused. Getting a half sibling and a step parent must be extremely confusing, Tweek curses himself for not thinking of how he fits into her equation.

"Of course I love you Ivy" he promises, giving her hand a squeeze "I know I said before that parents  _ -nghh-  _ love babies because they made them, but that's not entirely true. You don't have to be from  _ my  _ DNA for me to  _ -ah-  _ love you. Family isn't always genetics and blood relations. I love your daddy, and I love you."

"And you'll still love me when you have your own baby?" She asks, voice going small and quiet. 

"Of course, it makes no difference to me" he tries his best to assure her.

"You promise?" She asks, unsure.

"I promise, let's go find you this  _ -nghh-  _ dress" Tweek says, pulling her into a hug. Craig has just caught up with them.

"Do you know what dress you want?" Craig asks, clearly unaware of the emotional conversation that just took place. 

"I wanna look like a princess" Ivy tells him.

"Alright your highness, let's see what we can find you" Craig smiles at her, he gives Tweek a thankful look. 

Tweek knows he appreciates that Tweek is wrangling Ivy. But Tweek doesn't feel like he's doing Craig a favor. That's just what dads do.

—

Craig is doing his best to be present and to help Ivy get ready but it's not really working. The dance is tonight, and despite being due any day now Craig is still puking like it's trimester one. Apparently he was fine by trimester two when he was pregnant with Ivy but for this pregnancy the sickness has not let up.

Today is a bad day, Tweek really feels for both Craig and Ivy. Tweek doesn't know how to do hair. Granted Craig only knows by having having a daughter and learning as he went but Tweek knows nothing. He doesn't want to disappoint her, so he calls Craig's sister Tricia. Luckily Tricia is happy to come over and fix up Ivy's hair how she likes it. Craig is so grateful, between being sick he says it about ten times. 

"I wouldn't have thought of that," he groans.

"Your brain probably doesn't work well right now" Tweek says, "just try to rest." 

He has to leave Craig to his misery. He feels bad about it but somebody has to make sure Ivy isn't destroying the bathroom. 

"Is Aunt Tricia coming?" She asks, sounding a little sad. Tweek looks at her hair, half done by Craig before he got too ill.

"Yes" he says "but after this someone has gotta  _ -gah- _ teach me."

"Maybe daddy can teach you another day" she suggests.

"I think so" Tweek agrees "you still look beautiful though, even if your  _ -ah-  _ hair isn't finished yet."

She giggles "this dress is my favorite."

"I'm so glad you love it" Tweek says, "I bought you a purple flower to match."

"A flower!" She squeals excitedly "a real one?"

"Yeah a real one" Tweek replies "maybe Aunt Tricia can  _ -nnn-  _ put it in your hair."

"Yes! Can I see it?!" She jumps up and down excitedly. 

"Sure" Tweek says "it's downstairs."

Luckily for both Ivy and Tweek Aunt Tricia is an expert at doing hair. She gives Ivy some soft waves and fixes the purple flower in her hair with no issues. 

Craig manages to force himself to take a few photos with her before they leave. He barely croaks out a goodbye before he's heading back to the bathroom again.

"That's rough" Tricia winces in sympathy. 

Tweek drives himself and Ivy to the dance. Craig texts him that he's resting in bed. Tweek already planned to grab some food with Ivy before they head over to the school, so he messages Craig and tells him to sleep, and not to wait up or worry. 

He takes Ivy to Applebees, he's sort of trying to impress her and he knows that'sa place she likes to eat at. He feels pressure to get this whole evening right, she has to have a great time and feels special. He wants her to see him as a parental figure, like the way he sees her as his child. He knows he can't force her to fully accept him but he feels he needs to try at least, to give her the most special night he can. He wants it to be as special as if Craig had taken her. It's important to him that she doesn't feel like things have been taken away, only added. 

Thankfully Ivy is not matching Tweek's nerves, she is excited and happy. She happily orders her food and is thrilled that she's allowed to have a glass of lemonade as a treat.

"Thank you for taking me" she says to him when Tweek is getting ready to pay the bill.

"Of course, I'm happy you wanted me too" he tells her.

"No but, I know grandad probably would have taken me but having you take me makes me feel like I still have a  _ dad  _ to go with" she says, smiling at him shyly. 

"Like I have said before Ivy, family isn't about being  _ -gah- _ blood related okay? So if you want me, I will always be a dad for you" he assures her.

"I do want you to" she replies "I want you to always be there, you and me and daddy and the baby."

"I love you a lot" he tells her "and I'm  _ -nghh- _ honored that you've chosen me to be a daddy to you."

"I've always wanted another daddy, and a sister" she says "but before you came if I asked it made daddy sad."

"Well, those days are over now, you have both of those things you wanted… well, you've got a sibling. I can't  _ -hnn-  _ promise a sister" he says, taking her hand as they head back to the counter to pay the bill. 

At the actual dance, Ivy takes him round the school hall. She shows him off to her friends and teachers. Tweek honestly feels so happy to know she's proud to be with him. He feels that when she grows into being a teenager that may no longer be the case. 

Tweek's favorite part is the slow dance though. It's moments like this that remind him why he likes being a father so much. Knowing that Ivy trusts him to share these moments with. Tweek holds on to it, knowing before too long she will be grown. 

"I'm glad you want to be my daddy" she tells him as they sway together on the dancefloor. 

—

Tweek is so euphoric over the events of the dance that he almost forgets he's about to become a father again. This time in a more traditional way. 

Craig stayed very pregnant the day of the dance, it's been two days since and they're still waiting. Craig has been having pains on and off but he says they aren't actual labor. Craig has had a baby before, so he figures Craig would know. 

"Pro-labor is just uncomfortable" Craig tells him "it's just random, real labor is purposeful. I'll know."

Tweek is nervous, he won't lie. He has no practical experience with babies and he's definitely never seen anyone give birth. He's not sure how he will go, he wants to support Craig properly. Even if Craig is a pro and doesn't seem nervous at all, Tweek doesn't want to potentially make things worse for Craig by being a crappy birth partner.

They're ready, Tweek knows they are ready, but he still can't help but feel edgy. He wants this to go as smoothly as it possibly can and he wants to help, not hinder the process. 

Craig is in bed today though, he's been feeling uneasy and weird. He says the pains aren't like real labour, but he's still concerned that today might be the day. Tweek told him to rest, if he goes into labor today at least he'll be rested. He's spent the day getting Ivy to school, doing housework and puttering around the house nervously. He's off work at the moment, which is good because he can do the heavy lifting around the house but it's not great for his nerves. Tweek has never anxious-cleaned so often in his entire life. Their house is spotless but he still can't stop.

Their plan is to send Ivy to Craig's parents once they're sure labor is happening. Tweek thinks that it's nice of them to volunteer to be available, considering Craig could literally go into labor during the middle of the night. Craig's parents are super nice, they've always been very welcoming to Tweek and treated him like one of the family. They've always encouraged him with Ivy too, which has been helpful in building his confidence. 

Craig decides that it's time to go to the hospital just after nine o'clock. He's gone quiet and pale but isn't screaming in pain or anything. Tweek thinks he might be trying to hide it for Ivy's sake. Ivy is a little unsettled, she was in bed asleep and Tweek had woken her up and told her she's going to grandma and grandpa's. She doesn't get upset, but she is a little confused. Tweek has explained to her that this was the plan before, but she'd just woken up so Tweek doesn't blame her. Tweek takes her over, there's no real use dragging Craig along while he's in pain. Ivy hugs him hard when he drops her off.

"What's wrong?" Tweek asks her, rubbing her back.

"I'm scared" she whispers to him, like she doesn't want her grandparents to hear.

"Why honey?" Tweek tries to comfort her.

"I don't know, what if something goes wrong?" She whimpers.

"Nothing will go wrong, babies are born  _ -nghh- _ every day Ivy. And we know your daddy is already a pro since he's done such a good job with you" Tweek explains.

"I guess so, don't forget about me when the baby comes, okay?" She says, her face pressed into his shirt and voice muffled. 

"Oh Ivy, nobody is  _ -gah- _ forgetting about you I promise. I'll call you as soon as the baby comes, okay?" He promises her.

"Even if it's really late?" She asks.

"Even if it's really late, now give me one more hug before I go back to daddy" he assures her.

"Okay" she nods, giving him one last squeeze "go help daddy" she tells him. 

When Tweek gets home he realises he may have taken longer than he thought. When he gets in the door Craig is visibly in more pain. He's hunched over on the couch, grimacing and groaning. The baby bag is at his feet.

"We need to go now, hey?" Tweek says softly. 

Craig nods. Tweek realises he's probably gonna have to help Craig up and into the car at this point.

Tweek manages to carry the baby bag while helping Craig into the car. Craig is eerily quiet the whole drive. That frightens Tweek more than screaming really. 

At the hospital they're met by a cheerful nurse who happily helps them inside. Craig is given an exam almost as soon as they get there. That worries Tweek, what if the baby is coming  _ right now _ and they left it too late?

"You're about four centimeters" the nurse says cheerily, she seems a little relieved. 

"Is that okay?" Tweek asks.

"Nearly halfway there" she replies "is this your first baby?"

"It's his" Craig says "my second."

"So you know what you're doing" she says.

"Yeah I've done this before" Craig tells her "I'm not too worried."

"You'll do fine, both of you" she says, smiling "I'll be back soon to check on you again."

"You're so nervous" Craig says to Tweek as the nurse leaves.

"I'm  _ -nghh-  _ worried for you" Tweek explains "I don't like seeing you in pain knowing I can do nothing about it."

"It's okay" Craig replies "it's  _ ahh _ " he cuts himself off with a groan. 

Tweek leaps forward and clutches Craig's hand. It's the only thing he feels he  _ can  _ do. 

"Love you" he tells Craig "you can do this."

—

Craig had to have a c-section. It wasn't planned but it wasn't a life or death emergency either. The doctors detected fetal distress and decided that it was better to have a c-section then instead of waiting and having it potentially become a major emergency. 

Craig wasn't particularly attached to the idea of a natural birth anyway. He was tired, in a lot of pain and very ready to meet the new baby so he happily agreed that the section was the best idea.

Tweek calls Craig's parent's while they're prepping and lets them know that Craig is having surgery. It's a brief call but he lets them know that everyone is okay, it's just going to be better for the baby to deliver them this way. 

The surgery itself goes well. Tweek is feeling worried and overwhelmed but Craig, once prepped and anesthetized is relaxed.

"I feel so much better" he tells Tweek while they wait for the surgery to begin. 

"I'm so glad you  _ -gah-  _ feel better" Tweek replies, "I can't believe this is happening."

"That our baby is about to be here?" Craig grins.

"Yes, I still am in awe that you're having my baby" Tweek adds "I know I have Ivy and I love her like my own but I never got to see her as a tiny baby."

"I know, it's different. Not better or worse but definitely different" Craig assures him.

"Exactly, thank you so much for understanding. It's so  _ -nghh-  _ complex. It's not that I don't love Ivy, this is just a  _ -gah-  _ different experience" Tweek struggles to articulate. The emotions he’s feeling are all so intense and complicated.

"It's different for me too" Craig says affectionately "this time I have an amazing partner for support. It's different having a child with someone you love."

"I know, and I know it doesn't change your  _ -hnn-  _ bond with Ivy" Tweek adds. The last thing he wants to do is minimise her importance.

"It's like, because I was alone I bonded with her so intensely. But I wouldn't take it back, there'll just be a different bond this time around" Craig explains. It does reassure Tweek a little, knowing that he’s not doing Ivy a disservice in his excitement for the new baby.

"Okay Craig, are you ready?" The doctor asks him. 

"So ready" Craig groans “get them outta me.”

"You'll feel some pressure as I'm making the incision" the doctor advises him, Craig doesn’t seem to mind that he’s being cut open. The idea makes Tweek wince a little.

"You hear that Tweek, you're about to be a daddy" Craig says excitedly.

"I'm already a daddy, but I'm not complaining about it happening again" Tweek replies, squeezing Craig’s hand. 

"I love you" Craig hums but their moment is interrupted when the doctor announces that their baby is out. 

Tweek feels like his heart skips a beat when the doctor pulls the baby from Craig's belly. It's like his world stops, everything he's ever known is about to change irrevocably. 

"It's a boy!" The doctor calls, Tweek takes a moment to realise he has a son. A son! 

"Oh no" Craig laughs, happy tears clouding his eyes "Ivy is gonna kill us!" 

Despite the thought, Ivy doesn't kill them. By the time Craig's parents bring Ivy in Craig is out of surgery, recovery and is in his room resting with their new baby boy. 

Tweek goes down to meet Ivy, since Craig is still very sore. He's still euphoric from the experience of becoming a new father but he notices immediately that Ivy seems worried.

"Is daddy okay?" She asks him.

"He's fine Ivy, your brother is too" he promises her. She seems to sigh a little in relief. 

"When grandma told me he was having an operation… I thought maybe something was wrong" she mumbles.

"No, sometimes it's just safter to get the  _ -hnn-  _ baby out that way" Tweek explains. 

"Grandma told me that but still I got scared" she says, bursting into tears at the end of her sentence. 

"Hey" Tweek says, scooping her up into his arms and cuddling her close "hey it's alright. You're  _ -nnn-  _ allowed to be scared and to worry but know everyone is okay and very  _ -ah-  _ happy."

"Is daddy hurting?" She asks, her voice still wobbly.

"He is a little bit, but the nurses gave him  _ -nnn-  _ medicine to help" Tweek tells her, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"Can you take me to see him, and the baby?" She asks, seeming more calm now. 

"I definitely can" he promises, he continues to carry her towards the elevator to take her up to Craig. 

"Thank you for being nice to me" she tells him, snuggling into his shoulder. Tweek wonders if she had stayed up all night worrying, he doesn't doubt it. 

"It's okay Ivy" he promises her as they head towards Craig's room.

Craig perks up as soon as he sees them.

"My first born!" He exclaims "my baby I am so glad to see you."

"I love you daddy" she replies happily "I missed you."

"I missed you too Ivy" Craig replies, "can I have a kiss?"

She nods and Tweek obliges. He carries her over so she can kiss his cheek.

"Hug me but be gentle" Craig says "my tummy got cut open and it still hurts a bit."

"I was worried" she admits, leaning over to hug him. 

"Why were you worried, love?" He asks her, concerned. 

"Because operations are scary" she replies "but I'm glad you are okay. Where is my brother?"

"Your brother is  _ -hnn- _ asleep over there" Tweek tells her, he points to the hospital bassinet in the corner.

"Oh" Ivy says "everybody shhhh then."

"No it's okay" Craig tells her, "just don't be too loud. He can sleep through normal talking."

"Can I look at him?" She asks shyly. Tweek thinks she's a little nervous to be meeting her new brother and Tweek thinks that's adorable. 

"Sure" Tweek says and carries her over. She is looking above the bassinet, staring down at the sleeping bundle in awe.

"He's so squishy," she says. Tweek looks down at his son's sleeping face and he has to agree. 

"So you're not mad he's a boy?" Craig asks her. Tweek had been avoiding asking this. 

"I'm happy he came out okay. You can give me a sister next time" she says matter of factly. 

" _ Next time,  _ huh?" Craig sputters in disbelief. 

"Or the next time after that…" she shrugs. 

"Sounds like  _ -ah-  _ hard work" Tweek adds. 

"Let my belly have a break first, okay?" Craig replies with a laugh. 

At least she seems fine with the family expanding. 

—

Tweek admits that he and Craig hadn't decided on a name when their son was born. They had ideas but they hadn't been able to settle on anything. Time was running out, but Tweek had stumbled on a french name he liked on a baby name sight. He wasn't sure if Craig would go for it but he decided to offer anyway. Anatole. The name means dawn or rising sun. That spoke to Tweek, having this baby was a new beginning for all of them. He brought them all together and strengthened them as a family. When explained this Craig agreed. They named him Anatole Jamie with the intent to call him AJ as a nickname. Ivy took to the nickname straight away and exclusively refers to her brother as AJ. 

Both Tweek and Ivy have had a steep learning curve as they learn how to look after the new baby. Ivy has volunteered to help a lot, which is wonderful and very sweet. Craig is still recovering from surgery and needs their help a fair bit. Tweek loves that he and Ivy are working together, it's a reflection of her maturity but also how much their bond has strengthened over these last few months. Tweek can't believe how much his life has changed in less than a year but he wouldn't change it for anything. He has his little family, they're complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
